


Coming Down (Concert High)

by LokiLover84



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breathplay, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Wonshik is too keyed up to sleep after his Dallas concert. But maybe his hyung can help him relax...





	Coming Down (Concert High)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started this way back in May, right after seeing Ravi in concert. It only took me five months to finish. Not long at all! LOL. Hope you enjoy!

Wonshik sighed in relief as he collapsed onto his hotel bed, muscles slowly going lax as he stared up at the ceiling. Tonight’s concert in Dallas had been an absolute success, and he was still buzzing from the adrenaline. He was tired, but he knew that he was far too wired to sleep. What he needed was a sure-fire way to relax. He grinned to himself as he pulled his phone from his pocket, checking the time. It was just after midnight, which meant it was just past three in the afternoon in Seoul. 

Perfect. 

He swiped the screen to unlock it, then pulled up Taekwoon’s number and pressed dial. He brought the phone to his ear, and held his breath as he waited to see if the older man would answer. 

“Hello?”

Wonshik let out the breath before responding. 

“Hi hyung.”

Wonshik could almost hear Taekwoon’s small smile through the phone and he grinned in response. 

“Hi Wonshikkie. How was the concert?”

“It was amazing, hyung. Just like they always are. But now I’m back at the hotel and I’m tired but too keyed up to sleep.”

There was a soft hum from the other end, and Wonshik took a shuddery breath. 

“What do you want me to do, Wonshik? Use your words and tell me.”

“Hyuuunnngg…”

The word came out a long whine, but Taekwoon made a noise of discontent. 

“Words, Wonshik. Or I’ll hang up.”

The younger man inhaled sharply before answering. 

“No, please, Taekwoon. I need you to...Talk to me.”

The smirk was clear, and Wonshik could almost see it on Taekwoon’s face in his mind’s eye. 

“And what do you want me to say to you?”

Wonshik moaned softly. 

“Anything, Taekwoonie. Just...Please.”

That seemed to be enough to stop the older man from teasing Wonshik any more, and he sighed into Wonshik’s ear. 

“You’re practically shaking, aren’t you baby? What would you ask me to do if I were there with you?”

Wonshik’s answer was instant and painfully honest. 

“Touch me, hyung.”

Taekwoon purred in satisfaction. 

“I think not. I want to watch you touch yourself. Do it for me, Wonshik. Put the phone down and get undressed, then lay down.”

The younger man scrambled to obey, tossing the phone aside as he climbed from the bed, shedding his clothing in record time before retrieving the phone and bringing it back to his ear. 

“Ok, Taekwoon.”

“Good boy.”

The soft words sent a bolt of desire down Wonshik’s spine and he shivered, gasping softly as he laid his free hand on his stomach. 

“Now touch yourself. Put your hand around your neck and squeeze a little. Imagine it’s me.”

The younger man did as he was told, scraping the nails of one hand over the sensitive column of his neck before tightening his fingers around his throat. A soft sigh escapes his lips, and it’s echoed through the phone as Taekwoon pictures Wonshik following his order. 

“Such a good boy for me, Wonshik. But this is going to require both hands, so put your phone on speaker.”

Wonshik’s hand shakes as he lifts the phone away from his ear so he can see the screen, and taps the button and lays the phone down next to his head. 

“W-what next, hyung?”

There’s a soft hum in response, a clear indication that Taekwoon is thinking. 

“Get your fingers good and wet for me. And Wonshik, I want to hear you.”

The younger man slid two fingers into his mouth, moaning around them as he sucked, getting them slick. He grinned around them as he heard Taekwoon exhale shakily. 

“Enough, Wonshik.”

He chuckled softly as pursed his lips and withdrew his fingers, making a popping sound when he pulled them free. Taekwoon groaned softly. 

“You’re so naughty. Let’s see how good you can be now, hm? Finger yourself for me, baby.”

Wonshik reached between his legs, running the wet pads of his fingers around the tight furl. He whimpered out Taekwoon’s name, imagining it was the older man touching him, whispering the soft praises in his ear in person, rather than through the speaker of his phone. 

“So good for me, Shikkie. You’re so pretty, so perfect.”

He felt the words spark lightning in his blood, and he gasped. 

“Please, Taekwoon, more. P-put your fingers inside me.”

“Patience, baby.”

It was what the older man told him every time, just before he did as Wonshik wanted and slid his fingers inside the tight heat of the younger man’s body, so Wonshik did as Taekwoon would and pressed the tips of both fingers just inside the tight ring of muscle. He moaned at the sensation, and Taekwoon growled, the sound making Wonshik thrash lightly. 

“So  _ tight,  _ Wonshik. So  _ hot.  _ My pretty Wonshikkie.”

The younger man whined loudly, fingers brushing against his inner walls but avoiding his prostate. Taekwoon hadn’t said he could touch it yet, and he was always eager to please the older man. Taekwoon knew this, and he crooned. 

“You’re being so good for me, Shik. Go ahead and touch.” 

Wonshik did, crooking his fingers and rubbing lightly over the small bump, inhaling harshly as the motion sent sparks through his blood. A chuckle sounded from the speaker of the phone. 

“Be noisy for me, Wonshik.”

It was as if a dam had broken, and Wonshik let out a plaintive cry, fingers moving in circles and his wrist pulling the digits almost free from his body before they were thrust back in. The cry turned to a guttural moan and then Wonshik growled. 

“It’s not  _ enough,  _ Taekwoon.”

The older man let out a breath. 

“Use your free hand, Shikkie. Wrap it around your neck and  _ squeeze.  _ Don’t let go until I say.”

Wonshik shuddered as his fingers, shorter than those of the older man, closes around the warm column, constricting until dark dots danced on the edge of his vision as his breath came out in short, panting moans. 

“Release.”

Wonshik’s fingers went lax, and he inhaled sharply, lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. 

“Stroke yourself for me, Shikkie.”

The younger man’s free hand wrapped around his cock and he cried out at the sensation, which felt a million times better as he breathed raggedly. The drag of his slightly sweaty palm over the silky steel of his hard cock had him panting, teeth clenched against the pleasure sparking his blood. He whimpered, whining Taekwoon’s name, and was answered with a soft, shuddery sigh. 

“Good boy. Keep touching yourself, Wonshik, and finger yourself hard for me.”

The command was soft and gentle but Wonshik knew it was an order nonetheless. It was also Taekwoon’s way of giving him unspoken permission to cum. Wonshik’s hand stroked harder at his cock, his other hand three fingers deep inside his body, and he could feel his orgasm approaching like a tidal wave. His muscles tightened, almost on the verge of cramping, and he hung on the edge of the precipice, mindlessly gasping his older lover’s name, until-

“Cum for me, Wonshik.”

The soft voice was powerful, deep, and he could no more have disobeyed than stopped the moon from rising. One, two more strokes and he pressed firmly against his prostate, body bowing as he came onto his stomach with a scream, Taekwoon’s name dripping from his lips like a benediction. He didn’t fully register the soft moans coming from the phone for another minute or two, but his lips curved into an exhausted smile as he heard Taekwoon whisper his name. The older man was quiet when he came, unlike Wonshik, but the younger man knew the meaning of every shaky breath and quiet curse, and he moaned softly when Taekwoon went silent for a moment, and a soft cry let Wonshik know that he had cum. Wonshik stretched, careful not to make a mess on the bed, and swiped a handful of tissues from a box on the bedside table, wiping at the mess and tossing the sticky handful toward the trash can, making a mental note to pick it up properly in the morning. Then he collapsed back against the pillows, fumbling with still slightly shaky fingers to pick up his phone and turn it off speaker before bringing it to his ear. 

“Do you feel better now, Shikkie? Can you sleep?”

Wonshik hummed tiredly. 

“Yes, thank you hyung. But, what about you?”

It suddenly occurred to Wonshik that, being the middle of the afternoon, there was no way that Taekwoon was at the dorm. He was suddenly filled with concern. As if he could read his mind, the older man laughed softly. 

“Don’t worry, Wonshik. I’m in your studio. I was down the hall in the dance studio, but I came down here when I saw your name on my phone. I locked the door and you know the room is soundproof, so it’s ok.”

Wonshik let out a breath. 

“Ok. Well, just try not to get anything in there...dirty, ok hyung?”

Taekwoon laughed again. 

“I promise not to get semen on your equipment, Wonshik. Now, go to sleep.”

Wonshik nodded, eyes fluttering as he fought to stay awake just long enough to tell Taekwoon goodbye. 

“I love you, Taekwoon.”

The older man’s voice was velvety when he answered. 

“I love you too, brat.”

Wonshik moved the phone away from his ear, disconnecting the call and dropping the device onto the bed before sleep claimed him, his lips still curved in a smile. 


End file.
